9mm Parabellum Bullet
9mm Parabellum Bullet (キューミリ・パラベラム・バレット, Kyūmiri Paraberamu Baretto?) is a Japanese rock band formed in March 2004 from Yokohama, Japan, consisting of vocalist and rhythm guitarist Takuro Sugawara, guitarist and backing vocalist Yoshimitsu Taki, bassist Kazuhiko Nakamura, and drummer Chihiro Kamijo, who came up with the band's name. Piano pieces included in some songs are performed by Taki, while the characteristic shouts are provided by Nakamura. History Formation and early releases (2005–2006) The band signed with Reverb Records (under the under_bar record label) and released two early mini-albums, Gjallarhorn in 2005 and Phantomime in 2006, and played live shows in Yokohama and Tokyo. Signing to EMI and Termination (2007) 2007 saw the band signed to EMI Music Japan and the releases of the Discommunication e.p., which featured the song "Discommunication" and a 35 minute live track, and The World e.p. which featured newly recorded version of songs from Gjallarhorn in addition two new tracks, "The World" and "Heat-Island. " At the end of 2007 they released their first full album, Termination, after which they began their first one-man tour. ''Vampire'' (2008–2009) In the summer of 2008 the band released the double A-side single Supernova/Wanderland, which also included piano instrumentals of both songs, and a third song called "Wildpitch". 9mm Parabellum Bullet were invited to play at ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION's Nano-Mugen Festival that year at the Yokohama Arena, a festival notable for featuring up-and-coming Japanese acts alongside more well known Japanese bands and foreign bands. In October the band released their second full album, VAMPIRE, and proceeded onto the VAMPIRE EMPIRE TOUR 08/09. In April 2009 the band released their first live DVD, Act I, which contained 4 concerts from different points in their career. The limited edition came with a copy of the VAMPIRE EMPIRE VIP pass and a photobook of the band. 999 and Revolutionary (2009–present) In late spring of 2009, the band released the single Black Market Blues, which also included their Free Live performance at Yoyogi Park as a B-side. 2009 also saw 9mm Parabellum Bullet's first nomination at the MTV Video Music Awards Japan for Best Rock Video, where they were nominated for their video of the song "Living Dying Message". They also performed this song live at the show. 9mm Parabellum Bullet appeared at numerous rock festivals across Japan notably including Rock in Japan Festival, Rising Sun Rock Festival, and Space Shower's Sweet Love Shower. On September 9, 2009, 9mm Parabellum Bullet had their first show at the Nippon Budokan titled 999. This performance would appear as a B-side for the Cold Edge e.p., released on September 30. 9mm Parabellum Bullet were invited to play at COUNTDOWN JAPAN 09/10. In mid-January, they released their new single, Inochi no Zenmai, to be featured as the theme for the live action adaptation of the manga Higanjima. It was announced that April 21, 2010, would be the date of 9mm Parabellum Bullet's third full album released, titled Revolutionary. A tour has been scheduled for its release across Japan. In late March, a music video was shot for the last track of the new album, called "The Revolutionary". Band Members * Takuro Sugawara (菅原 卓郎, Sugawara Takurō?) – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, maracas (live performances) * Yoshimitsu Taki (滝 善充, Taki Yoshimitsu?) – lead guitar, backing vocals, piano * Kazuhiko Nakamura (中村 和彦, Nakamura Kazuhiko?) – bass, screaming * Chihiro Kamijo (かみじょう ちひろ, Kamijō Chihiro?) – drums Discography Albums * Termination (November 14, 2007) * Vampire (October 15, 2008) * Revolutionary (April 21, 2010) Mini-albums * Gjallarhorn (December 8, 2005) * Phantomime (September 9, 2006) * The World e.p. (May 16, 2007) * Discommuication e.p. (October 10, 2007) * Black Market Blues e.p. (June 3, 2009) * Cold Edge e.p. (September 30, 2009) Singles * "Supernova/Wanderland" (May 21, 2008) * "Inochi no Zenmai" (January 6, 2010) Demos * Talking Machine (2004) DVD * Act I (April 1, 2009) * Act II (September 9, 2010) * Act III (September 9, 2010) * Act II and Act III (September 9, 2010) External Links * 9mm Parabellm Bullet official website (Japanese) Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia